Jack and Freak
by EnvysMistress
Summary: One simple meet between two lonely boys will change the world. (Warnings : pre-slash, implied slash) Future Pairings: JackRabbit and Harry/? (Will be a girl from the HP series, not Ginny) Next Update by 4/7/13.
1. Chapter 1

"Freak!" Freak stopped in his tracks. He had only been walking past the park, quiet and hidden, but Freak's cousin seemed to always know where he was. Freak continued walking, ignoring his fat lump of a relative. Freak knew that he wasn't born with the name 'Freak Boy', but he had no way of finding his real name. His moniker, bestowed by his so-called family, was not normal. Ironic, seeing how they were striving to be the 'most normal family' in Britain, if not the world.

Freak knew that ignoring Dudley, his obese cousin, would have severe consequences later on, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Nobody ever believed him when he said he could see odd things. Freak-y things. Sometimes, in the middle of summer, Freak saw frost collecting on the window pane, followed by a strange white-haired teenage boy flying off with a staff on the unseen wind. At other times, like Easter, Freak swore that he saw the Easter Bunny - eight feet tall with giant ears and a pair of boomerangs. And once, when Freak had lost a tooth, he had watched as a green bird-like faery carried it off, leaving behind a few pounds. Dudley only ever got a few pence. It had made Freak feel special, until his cousin had taken it, tattled to Uncle, and then used it to buy his own ice cream. Freak had gotten a few broken ribs and a month in his cupboard for 'pickpocketing'.

But now, in the dead of winter, Freak knew exactly where to go. If what he had been seeing was real, then he'd seen the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny, and even though he had read that the spirit was an old man, Freak knew he had seen Jack Frost. Whenever Freak had seen the boy, Jack Frost had always disappeared into the old grove of trees on the other side of the park. And Freak knew that with the oncoming blizzard, Jack Frost had to be in town, and, therefore, in the grove.

Freak in his excitement to prove himself, had forgotten to filch a coat or gloves or even a scarf when he had snuck from 4 Privet Drive. He was so hopped up on adrenaline that he didn't even notice his blue lips or fingers, or his chattering teeth or his aching arm. His broken arm hung at his side in a faux-splint made from cardboard, an old shirt of Dudley's, and some twine. Freak hurried on through the grove, searching for a glance at the fascinating teen he'd glimpsed so often before.

All of the sudden, Freak was hit in the back of his head with a snowball. He turned around, hearing ghostly laughter. Freak saw the figure in his peripheral vision and turned slowly, hoping to see Jack Frost straight-on. Jack Frost, not realizing the child could see him, had no reason to move from the spot in which he stood.

Freak stared as he whispered excitedly, "Jack Frost!"

Jack's laughter cut off immediately, leaving a harsh echo in the wind. "Can you... Can you see me?" The teen asked leaping over hopefully. Freak nodded. "Kid, you just said my name!" Jack grinned.

"I told them you were real!" The four year (and a half and six days) old jumped up happily. "They never believed me, but I was right! I saw the you put the ice drawing on the windows. In the summer! 'Only Jack Frost can do that,' I told them!" Freak stared up in idolization at the Winter Spirit.

"Well, you are my first believer, ya know that, Kid." Jack paused thoughtfully. "So, hey, what's your name?"

Freak's face fell. "I don't know my real name. Uncle calls me 'Freak Boy'." Jack's face darkened. Even though he wasn't a guardian, he still cared for the children, liked to make them happy and give them Fun. He knew that children were precious and deserved to be loved. When Jack had first become a spirit, from whoever he had been before, he had ruthlessly killed men on principle, all because they abused their children or wives. Nobody deserved abuse.

"Well, how about I give you a name?" Jack asked lightly, pretending that he hadn't been bothered. "What about...James? Nicholas? Samuel?" Jack started listing names, racking his frozen brain for names he could remember from when the Moon had given him his own name. "Andrew? Daniel? Nathaniel? Martin? Ummm..." Jack thought a while longer. The previous names just hadn't spoken to him. "Gabriel! That's it, your name is Gabriel. But I'm going to call you Gabe, a nickname!" Jack bounced into the air rambunctiously, overjoyed to have his first friend in over 250 years.

"Why Gabriel?" Freak-no, Gabe- asked curiously. "What does 'Gabriel' mean?"

"Well," Jack said, "Gabriel was one of the archangels in Christianity. He, sometimes shown as a girl in paintings, was the messenger of God, sat at the right hand of Metatron, God's second, and was a fearsome and much beloved warrior. Gabriel was the angel known for parental love and nurturing, and he loved children. His name meant 'God is my strength', which means that his faith made him strong. Like your faith in me makes you strong, because a spirit's first believer is his most valuable one. That means I'll always be there when you need me, Gabe." Jack smiled reassuringly at the small boy.

"Really?" Fr- Gabe said in such a hopeful tone that Jack wanted to imitate Tooth and smother him in an "Awwwww" hug.

"Really, squirt." Jack replied fondly. Jack knelt next to Gabriel and held out a hand. "Now, then. How's about we have some fun?" Gabe nodded eagerly and grabbed Jack's hand.

"What're we gonna do?" He queried, jumping lightly in the snowbank, and pulling his new friend with him.

"Have you ever flown?" Jack smiled down at the amazement on Gabe's face at the mere idea. When Gabe shook his head, Jack smirked. "Well, better hold on tight," the Winter Spirit said, and the two went sailing into the air, the Wind at their backs, both of them whooping for joy.

The Man in the Moon looked on satisfied, knowing that Jack Frost and Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, would change each other's life for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is here! only one day later, too! So, all your rreviews really motivated me to get this out, so I wrote this in first and second period, and started chapter three in third. Chapter three is not yet finished, but looks like it should be 1300 to 1500 words. So far, it's only 1200ish, but my hopes are to get that finished tomorrow for all y'all. and since I'm progressing to a southern American accent, it's on with the show...er, chapter!

* * *

Jack smiled down at Gabriel, who was walking back to his house (never his home) after another day of exploring the sky by the Wind's wings. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, and, in the now two years of knowing the boy, Gabe had not once received a present from Santa Claus, or any of the Guardians, in fact. So Jack had decided to take Gabriel to Santa's Workshop. Jack hadn't met the big man before, but he'd broken in dozens of times. Phil, one of the Yetis that worked for Santa, was well acquainted with Jack.

The next morning, Jack made sure to be at their spot in the Grove, waiting for Gabriel. As usual, whenever Gabe knew Jack would be waiting for him, the young boy snuck out of 4 Privet Drive at the crack of dawn, before anybody was even debating on clambering out of bed. Gabe hurried over the frozen ground, slipping and sliding the whole time, urging his small body to go faster. When he finally slid into the Grove, Jack was busy chatting with the Wind, who was actually a wonderful conversationalist, if you could understand her. Gabriel's face lit up like the Dursleys' Christmas tree when he spotted his best and only real friend.

Jack jumped up to greet son ami with a bear hug. "Merry Christmas, Gabriel!" He enthused.

Gabe grinned back, "Yeah, you, too, Jack! And it's our second one together, as well!"

Gabriel, despite being six years old (plus nearly five months-he was growing out of the age where everything had to be totally exact, but he still was older than a mere six year old), was mature for his age. His only escape, other than Jack, was books from the school library, and he'd already finished reading half of the library in the past year and a half. So, in order to comprehend literature from the fifth and sixth years, he'd had to bulk up on big words, and by reading them, they had slowly bled into his everyday speech, as well as the mature reasoning behind most of the writing. It made Jack very proud of Gabe.

So when Jack said, "What do you say we go on a little...trip?", and Gabe had replied, "Are you going to make me an accomplice to a B&E stint?", Jack hadn't even been surprised by Gabriel's reasoning. Awed, maybe, but he was mostly used to the six year old saying unexpected things.

"Weeeelllll..." Jack pulled out sheepishly, "Maybe?" When Gabriel started boring holes into Jack's head with his eyes, the Winter Spirit decided to explain. "It was going to be a surprise, but I'm going to take you to visit the North Pole. Maybe even get a glimpse of Santa Claus. I've seen him a couple of times before, but only from afar on Christmas Eve. I thought maybe we could see him up close for real, once in our lives."

Gabe squealed happily, "Really, Jack?! We're gonna see Santa?"

Jack nodded, "Mm-hm." He affirmed.

"Oh, thank you, Jack!" Gabriel hugged Jack as tight as he could with his meager strength. "When can we go?"

"We can go now, if you want, Gabriel." Jack held out his hand for Gabe to stabilize himself with. The Wind, despite being quite fond of the small child, could only be commanded by Jack himself. Gabe snatched Jack's hand happily.

"Let's go now! Let's go now!" Gabriel yanked Jack's arm playfully. Jack grinned.

"Hold on tight!" The spirit whooped. The Wind pulled her two boys into the sky, both of them screaming joyously. Jack soon noticed that Gabriel was cold, and he pulled off his brown cloak to wrap it around his friend's shoulders. Gabe smiled gratefully, teeth chattering as he huddled into the soft deerskin. The Wind always made sure to blow small gusts of warm air into her currents when Gabriel joined Jack, but as they flew closer and closer to the North Pole, there was nothing that she could do for her mortal child. She could only hope that her immortal child would get Gabe to warmth.

Up ahead, the boys saw a figure looming out of the frozen wasteland. "The North Pole," Gabriel breathed. "And Santa's Workshop, too!" The Wind let them down onto the snow just outside of the reindeer stables. Because of the date, Christmas Eve Day, Santa and his reindeers were gone already, but that didn't mean the workshop was abandoned, not that either boy knew that.

Jack slowly opened the stable doors, just to make sure the building really was deserted. He would have to get more of those cool portal things while he was here. The Winter Spirit ushered Gabriel in, tiptoeing in behind him. The two crept through the stables, giggling at each other. Because they weren't paying attention to their surroundings, they were caught in a trap. Gabe tripped over a thin tripwire, which caused a cage to fall over him and Jack. The duo were trapped and their laughter cut off sharply. Jack swore, a rarity that usually amused Gabriel, but Gabriel was not laughing.

Being caught breaking into Santa's Workshop was sure to put Gabe on the Naughty List, even if he never received Christmas Presents in the first place. "Jack, we got to go! Someone's going to find us!" Gabe whispered seriously, another unusual occurrence. But it was too late. The door opened, letting in warmth and light from the Workshop. A tall, grey-brown Yeti loped into the stable, an odd, evil smirk on his face. The stables were cold and Gabe huddled closer to Jack while wearing the spirit's cloak, hiding from the Yeti's sight.

"Hey, there, Phil," Jack grinned sheepishly at the creature. "How are things going?" Phil glared, grunted a few times, and turned back to where he came from, taking the light with him.

"Jack," Gabriel whimpered, "What did he say?"

"We're staying here until someone called 'North' comes back. I think that's what they call Santa," Jack explained.

"Jack, I'm cold."

Jack cursed again. He only had his thin white shirt from the colonial days left, and as a Winter Spirit, he couldn't generate any heat for Gabe. All Jack could do was back as far away from Gabe as possible, which was unlikely to happen with the way Gabriel was clinging onto him.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriel. I can only keep you cold." Jack rubbed Gabe's back soothingly as the two clung to each other, awaiting their doom.


	3. Chapter 3

Please excuse this horrible chapter. I had trouble phonetically writing Bunny's accent, and, of course, North and his butchered English, and then the ending just didn't want to come out correctly like it sounded in my head, so I apologize in advance for this. Also, warning for chapter four, I will start up with light slash; nothing graphic...yet. I will warn you when slash is coming in, though. No worries.

**[A/N #2: (Edit 3/15/13) I fixed Bunny's accent after deciding to rewatch RotG and realizing my ginormous mistakes. Please enjoy!]**

Also, if you haven't noticed already, I'm beta-less (which is how I like it). I'm usually good at writing properly, but when I'm in a hurry, things get jumbled.

But anywho, this chapter is 1572 , on that note, here's the chapter; enjoy!

* * *

Jack's head shot up hours later, hearing loud noises and hoofbeats. Santa was back from touring the world and leaving presents for all the good children. Jack shoved Gabriel behind him to hide him from Santa's (North's?) view. A large, well-muscled man barged in, Phil the Yeti following the bodybuilder closely.

"So this is spirit causing Yeti so much trouble," a sharp Russian voice barked in an oddly joyous tone, despite the broken English. "Well, child, tell me your name!"

"You're Santa?" Jack asked with comically large eyes, still hiding Gabe behind him. Jack had thought the man was big before, but now the children's legend was gigantic.

"Nicolas St. North. Now who are you?" North boomed.

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter," he said. He felt Gabriel snuggle closer to him, yet still being pushed against the wall.

"Oh, you are Jack Frost, are you? You hold record on Naughty list," North grinned, showing his teeth an a roguish and outdated scare tactic. He rolled up his sleeves to show the Naughty and Nice lists.

"Really, wow!" Jack said, "It's an honor, really, but do you think you could...maybe...let me go?" The spirit hedged. North's belly shook with laughter that echoed in the small stables.

"No, no. You need to stay. I feel this in belly," North chuckled, patting his stomach. "No worry, Yetis keep stables cold for you." Jack grimaced; that's what he was afraid of. "I send Guardian to watch you." And with that, North and Phil stomped out, Phil extremely unhappy with the proceedings.

When the door shut, Gabe cried out, "Jack, what are we going to do?" Jack smiled sadly at the boy, then looked around. Straw was piled around the stable. Straw! Jack piled a bit of it in a corner of the cage, layering his shirt on top, then ushered Gabriel into the pile. He covered the boy with the deerskin cloak, then more hay, leaving a hole for Gabe to get air. Then he leaned against the hay, shirtless, covering the obvious breathing spot from sight. "Jack, I'm hungry. Do we have any food?" Jack checked his pockets.

"I've got a cookie, but that's it. Here," Jack replied, and he began feeding small bits of the treat to his friend. He felt guilty that Gabe was cold and hungry. It was all his fault, all because he wanted to break into Santa's Workshop with Gabriel.

Moments later, after settling himself against the pile of straw, a giant appeared... A giant...kangaroo? "Ah've been assigned to watch ya, Frostbite. Ah'm Bunnymund, if ya need my name." Jack snorted.

"What are you, a kangaroo?" The 'kangaroo' took offense to this. In hindsight, Jack realized he should have noted the sharp wooden boomerangs and egg things, as well as the arm and leg braces, and the weapons harness.

"Ah'm the East'ah Bunny, mate. Ah could ask ya the same thing." The two glared at each other, and Jack leaped up to stare directly at the 'bunny'.

Jack broke the staring contest by turning around to slink back to his prior seat, but Gabriel whimpered in his sleep, a combination of cold, hunger, and nightmares. Bunnymund looked past Jack to see the breathing hole, with a face peeking out from inside.

"Who's that? Someone ya kidnapped?" Bunnymund glared at Jack again, before whipping his head around to yell, "NORTH!"

"Now, really," Jack started, stuttering with fear for his only believer, "Do, do we really need to, to do this?" The Winter Spirit stuttered as he backed closer to the straw pile concealing Gabriel.

North and a handful of Yetis came barreling through the door from the Workshop. "Bunny, what is it?" He boomed questioningly.

"Frostbite over there has a kid in the hay," Bunnymund accused. Jack stuttered and shook his head, denying the Easter Kangaroo's accusation, but to no avail. Three Yetis charged into the cage. Two of them restrained Jack while the third rescued Gabriel 'from Jack'.

"Gabriel!" Jack screamed, fighting to get free, to get to Gabe's side. "Gabe! Let's me go, you stupid Yeti! Gabe! Please, let me go..." Jack fell limp in the Yetis' grasps when Gabriel was out of sight. North watched sadly when the set the spirit was set down and he just slumped into the hay.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The Yeti who had taken Gabriel from the pile of straw now carried the six year old boy to the safety of the infirmary. Gabe whined in his sleep, cold and hungry. The Yeti carefully laid the child onto one of the plush hospital beds and set up an IV drip for nutrients. The Yetis all crowded around the bed, layering blankets and cleaning the child and comforting him in his sleep. The boy calmed down quickly and fell into a deeper, much more restful sleep.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Toothiana hovered over the child's bedside. Harry James Potter was a six year old boy with very few happy memories. Tooth had suffered pain and sadness watching Harry's memories. But, despite what Bunnymund, North and the Yetis said, ack Frost had not kidnapped this child. The Boy-Who-Lived's only friend was Jack Frost, and he was Jack's only believer. However, Tooth had yet to reveal this to North, not wanting to part from Harry's side. Or Gabriel, Gabe, as Jack called him, in lieu of knowledge of the kid's real name.

Tooth sat cautiously in the chair at Gabriel's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. Just as she had settled herself comfortably, Gabe groaned and turned on his side to face her. In her excitement, Toothiana got close up to Gabriel's face, hoping to catch a glimpse of his beautiful pearly whites.

Gabriel yawned, and Tooth squealed at the glance she got. His teeth were near perfect, for a six year old, at least. Gabe started in shock from the squeal. He opened his eyes and screamed, and just wouldn't stop. North, Bunny, Sandy and a herd of Yetis came running. Gabriel was hunched up on the bed as far away from Tooth as possible on said bed.

"Knock him out, Sandy!" Bunnymund shouted, ears pressed back in a failed attempt to keep the screaming quiet in his head. Being a Pooka, this did nothing for him. Sandy started walking forward, warming his fist up in his hand by smacking both of them together. "Not like that!" Bunny hollered over Gabe's yells. "With your sleep sand!"

Sandy blushed orange, and ducked his head sheepishly, an 'O' formed on his lips. He raised a sleep-sand ball and threw it at the scared child. Immediately, the boy's screams of horror cut off and the entirety of the room seemed to sag and sigh in relief.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Gabriel woke up this time with no outside influences. He glanced around at the barren and sterile white room. He was alone; not even Jack was with him. Gabe wanted Jack. "JACK!" He yelled, hoping the spirit was nearby. Gabe had no idea where he was, but he wanted Jack, and by the Wind, he'd get Jack, if he had anything to say about it. "JACK!" Gabriel hollered again, voice echoing.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sanderson was taking his turn watching Jack Frost. Jack, like he had since the Yetis had taken Gabe, lay listlessly. He had jumped up once, when Tooth had scared the living daylights out of the child. But by the time Gabriel had been subdued, Jack had regressed to his previous seating position.

Sandy knew that Jack was definitely not the child's kidnapper. Gabriel seemed to be quite attached to the Winter Spirit. But North would not listen. Just as Sandy stood to argue with North again, the child screamed from the infirmary. "JACK!"

Both Sandy and Jack turned to the door, staring. Jack grabbed the cage bars and shook, hard. "Lemme out, Sandman," Jack demanded. "Gabriel needs me." Sandy thought for a moment before nodding determinedly and pulling out a ring of keys.

Sanderson unlocked the cage door and stood aside, sand pictures flying over his head. Jack translated them to be directions to the infirmary, and he thanked the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy then stormed off to yell pictorially at North.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Jack hurried down the suspiciously empty hallways, using the Wind to push him along. Following the Sandman's instructions, he quickly found the infirmary, where Gabe was still screaming for Jack.

"Go get Sandy!" Jack heard North order one of the occupants. Jack burst in.

"No need, move!" He replied. He shoved everybody aside and climbed into the bed with Gabriel. "Hey, Gabe," he soothed, hugging his friend close. He felt Gabe's tears fall against his bare chest. " S'okay. I'm here, now."

Jack reclined on the bed, pulling Gabriel with him. The boy's sobs had turned into sleepy hiccups and he felt Gabe yawn against his neck. "T'ank y', Jack," Gabe muttered as he fell asleep. Jack grinned proudly at his Gabriel; the boy had obviously picked up his troublemaking-tendencies over the past two years.

Ignoring the Yetis and Guardians staring open-mouthed at him and his charge, Jack closed his eyes, and he, too, slept. It wouldn't be until the morning that he realized Gabe had been as cold as himself when he hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Thoughts of slashiness ahead. Don't like; don't read. If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know it's my style. However, I will have a future het pairing for Gabriel/Harry and one of the Hogwarts gang. IDK who, but not Ginny. I hate her.

* * *

It had been two days since the horrible disaster of a thing. Jack had woken up the morning after to realize that Gabe was icy cold, much like himself, instead of the fiery warmth he usually exuded. Jack had gone about panicking, just in time for Bunnymund (E. Aster Bunnymund, thank you very much) to hop in. Bunny, despite their differences, was sweet when it came to a panicked child, and Jack was very much a child. So Bunny had calmed him down, then asked what the problem was.

Jack had somewhat-calmly explained that Gabriel felt like Jack did; the boy was icy, frozen and hard as a rock. He had no warmth to speak of. Bunny had shuffled over to the still sleeping "ankle-biter" and laid a warm paw over the kid's arm, only to find out Jack was right. However, the boy was not dead. He was breathing and Sandy's golden dream-sand danced over his head in a mimicry of his dream.

Bunnymund had called for North, and the medic-Yetis, then gone out to consult MiM. When he came back, the others had all drawn the same conclusion he had; the Man in Moon had something to do with this.

Bunnymund explained what Manny had told him: Jack was to become a Guardian, and Gabriel was to become the Spirit of Winter's future consort. Not concubine, or anything inappropriate. No, he would be more of an assistant, like Toothiana's mini-faeries, but he would head them all. He would choose the others to become Jack's army and help out wherever needed, like a second-in-command.

So Gabe was stuck as a Guardian's helper, in essence; something Bunnymund was sure that the child would be extremely happy and excited about, if Jack Frost ever managed to tell the boy.

~0~0~0~0~0~ **(Warning: Slashy thoughts in next passage)**

Bunnymund was quite happy that the Man didn't make Gabe a Spirit for Jack to...sleep with. First off, that's just plain wrong, Aster had thought to himself, and second of all...well, it seems I've got a pull to the silly frostbite. Aster smirked fondly. Who'd have thought; me, a heat-loving Pooka, and him, a frozen-wasteland of a human.

But Aster knew it was just too soon to be thinking these things. Jack certainly couldn't be feeling this way, and besides, they weren't even the same species, and they were also not suited to the other's climate for indefinite periods of time. But, as the saying goes, the heart wants what the heart wants. So Bunny vowed to himself that he would hide these feelings until such a time that he could be sure that Jack would feel the same and not reject him.

~0~0~0~0~0~ **(End slashy thoughts)**

Jack sat thinking from the high windowsill. It was night and the Moon was out from behind the clouds. He was hoping that the Man in the Moon would answer him, his questions, just talk even. But to no avail. Manny wasn't talkative tonight.

"Manny", as the Guardians called him, was watching Jack silently. Jack needed to stay with the Guardians, so that he could become one, but the wintery teen looked ready to leave. MiM already knew that Jack wouldn't let Gabriel return to his neglectful family now that they really had nothing in common. However, the boy was still partially human. At least, he would be until he reached his physical and magical majority. The boy still had a prior destiny to fulfill.

Jack sighed, oblivious to the Moon's plans, and turned away from the window, looking in at the elves and Yetis rushing around, preparing a huge post-Christmas feast. Jack felt at home here, something he only felt once before: his and Gabriel's Grove. The pond in Burgess only inspired fear and worry, and Jack didn't know why.

The thought of North's Workshop being home terrified him. Jack didn't feel like the Workshop should be home, especially after being held hostage. He supposed it could be the feeling of belonging amongst Sandy and Bunny. Sandy knew when Jack needed to be left alone, and he was quiet, which was another good thing. And Bunny, though acclimatized to warmth and light, seemed to gravitate to Jack. He was, oddly, a good source of gossip in the Workshop, mainly because he had amazing hearing and stealth. He also was a great tension-release; the arguments between Jack and Bunnymund were the stuff of legends.

Toothiana, the Tooth Faery, was...over-enthusiastic, to put it nicely. Tooth had come up to Jack, and, with no warning, pried his mouth open and started poking at the Winter Spirit's teeth. Her mini-faeries all fluttered and swooned at the sight of his apparently-perfect teeth. Jack shoved Tooth away, appalled at her forwardness. And who honestly wanted someone's hands in their mouth, poking around in there?

And, of course, there was Nicolas St. North himself. "Santa Claus" was a gigantic Cossack with tattoos and giant swords and an accent. Package deal, as some would say. A package that Jack had no desire for. But it was North's Workshop, and, therefore, he was the head-honcho.

"Jack Frost. You come with me." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Jack sighed and jumped down from his perch upon the windowsill.

"Yes?" Jack tried politely.

"Come up to office," North rumbled. "We talk there." Jack nodded and followed the enormous Russian up to the elevator, then down the hall, until they finally shuffled into the office.

"Wow," Jack muttered, surprised at the beauty held in such a small room. Ice formed detailed crystalline structures. Trains and castles and teddy bears cluttered work tables and shelves. Jack was so amazed at the collection of toys contained within such an office.

"Jack," North started, "Man in Moon wants you to be Guardian. Is great honor." Jack sighed: Not this again. "Don't roll eyes. Now, we must find center."

"Center?"

"Yes, center. If Man in Moon chose you to be Guardian, you must have something very special inside." North picked up a nesting doll set and turned it in his hands. "Here; this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating, but if you get to know me a little..." He tossed it to Jack. "Well, go on."

Jack opened the first layer. "You...are downright jolly?"

"Yes, yes! But not just jolly! I am also mysterious. And fearless. And caring." Each layer that Jack opened, there was a different portrayal of North. "And at my center..."

Jack slid it out into North's palm. "There's a tiny, wooden baby," he deadpanned, rubbing his forehead.

"Look closer. What do you see?"

"You have big eyes," Jack pointed out.

"Yes! Big eyes! Very big; because they are full of wonder!" North shouted excitedly. "That is my center. It was what I was born with. With eyes that have only seen the wonder in everything!" North gestured around the office. "Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air." He and Jack stepped out to look at the whole workshop. "This wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian." North leaned close. "It is my center; what is yours?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know." North smiled at him, handed the teen the wooden wonder baby, and closed Jack's hand around it.


	5. Chapter 5

More butchered Bunnymund accentuation. More Gabriel screentime. And, Gabe finds out why Jack's hiding something from him.

* * *

Gabriel stared out into the inky blackness that enveloped the icy tundra that was the North Pole. It was midnight, and yet, Gabe couldn't seem to fall asleep. Something was off, but neither the Guardians nor Jack would tell him what. Gabriel knew that Jack was keeping it from him, but Jack, logically, would only do that to protect him. However, Gabe was hurt that there was something that Jack could not tell him. He shared everything with Jack, and, normally, the spirit would do the same with Gabe.

He sighed. There was no use in lying down on the bed, only to toss and turn tumultuously until one of the Guardians heard as they passed by. The Christmas Part was still going strong, but it was all alcohol and adult stories that Gabe both had no desire to hear, and was too young for, anyway.

"Stupid Jack," Gabriel muttered halfheartedly.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Gabe turned to the double wooden doors and cocked his head. Who could have heard him that quietly, and at this hour, too?

" Hey, mate? Y'alright?" Bunny. Of course. The Pooka could hear extremely well. From miles away, even.

"Hey, Bunny. Come on in," the six year old called back. "Not like I can fall asleep, anyway."

Bunnymund silently opened the door and shuffled in. " So, kid. Why can't ya sleep?"

"Jack's keeping something from me. All of you are, but Jack doing it hurts the most. He's my only friend, and we've been friends for two years. Why won't he tell me?" Gabe pulled the puppy-dog eyes.

"Mate, Ah invented that look," Bunny said, "An' so Ah ain't tellin' ya. But Ah can tell ya why he won't say anythin'." Bunnymund sighed and sat beside Gabriel, scrubbing his paws over his muzzle. "Jack is worried that you'll panic. It's somethin' big. Jack's afraid you'll blame 'im, even though it's the Man in the Moon's fault."

"But why would Jack think that? He's my best friend. I might be mad that he wouldn't tell me, but I could never hate him for something out of his control." Gabe leaned into Bunny, starting to feel sleepy. Talking his problems out seemed to help.

"Well, that's very mature of ya," Bunny replied, letting the child snuggle up against him (and enjoying it, not that he'd admit it). "But Jack Frost is a very immature spirit. Ya can't blame him for thinking like a kid, himself."

"Mmhmm," Gabriel groaned, half asleep. Bunny smiled down at the child.

" Hey, li'l anklebiter. Ya mind if Ah get ya int'a bed?" When Bunnymund was only answered by a snore, he rolled his eyes fondly and picked up the small boy. "Well, then. Time for all good li'l kids to get to bed."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Jack," Gabe said at breakfast the next morning. Jack was too busy munching on his golden blueberry pancakes too hear Gabriel. "Ja~ack," he called again, snapping his fingers in front of the teen's face.

"Huh? Oh, hey Gabe. Good morning!" Jack half-smiled, mind still occupied with what Bunnymund had told him this morning. He hadn't realized that Gabe knew that Jack was hiding something, or that Gabriel would have the maturity to take the news well.

"Jack?" Gabe started, "Why are keeping secrets from me?" The boy's eyes widened and started to tear up. His lower lip pouted out a little, playing his strengths to Jack's weaknesses. Bunny, who sat at the end of the table, across from the head where North sat, thought that the kid had some pretty good puppy dog eyes and that Jack was a goner.

"Geez, kid," Jack groaned at his friend, "You know that I can't resist when you give me that face!" Jack couldn't look away, and when one of the tears wavered and fell, Jack broke (to the snickering of Bunny). "Fine. You know how the Man in the Moon decides things for us, right?" Gabe nodded. "Well, he wants you to be...I don't know, like my second-in-command, or something. You get to build my army and stuff."

Gabriel grinned, "Really? Wow!" Jack smirked back at him.

"However," Jack's slight smile dropped, "your body is turning into a winter spirit, like me." Jack held his hand up to stave off Gabe's exclamations of joy. "This means that you will stop growing and aging by your seventeenth or eighteenth birthday. Your body is currently half-human, until you fulfill something you are predestined to do, according to MiM."

"What's that mean?" Gabriel queried, tilting his head.

"We don't know. But Tooth is having a faery gather your teeth for their memories so that we can see if there is anything we should know or learn from them," Jack said, placing his hand comfortingly over Gabe's (nearly identical in temperature) one.

Tooth nodded encouragingly back at the child who had already captured all of their hearts. "Yeah, and then we can show your perfect teeth to all the faeries. Both you and Jack have some of the most famously white teeth recorded by my faeries." Gabriel and Jack blushed awkwardly. How should you respond to a compliment on your teeth?

"Uh, thanks?" Jack answered for the both of them.  
North reprimanded Toothiana. "Tooth, that is not appropriate small talk," he stated firmly.

"Sorry, guys. I just get so carried away thinking about...(swoon)...your teeth," Tooth commented, staring off into the distance.

"It's okay," Gabe piped in.

Sandy pictured above his head some symbols while North translated for Jack and Gabriel, who obviously hadn't been around the Sandman long enough to understand his drawings. "Sandy says Gabriel was in dream of Wizarding seer as child. He is big deal." North turned back to Sandy, "Why is he big deal?"

Sanderson shrugged. He hadn't gotten enough from the girl's dream. Sybil was one of his longest believers, and sometimes, her light flickered on on his globe. It made him glad to know that an adult still could believe in him.

Bunny, getting bored waiting for the others to finish eating, and bored of waiting for Tooth's minion to bring the teeth, pulled out a few eggs to paint. Easter was just around the corner.

"Wow!" Aster heard Gabe say. "Hey, can I help paint eggs, too?" The child asked the Easter Bunny.

"Sure, mate. Here ya go." Aster handed Gabriel a paintbrush and an egg. "Just imagine the colour ya want and it'll paint it for ya."

Aster and Gabriel got through a total of nineteen eggs before on of Tooth's faeries fluttered in exhaustedly with the teeth container.

"Finally," North muttered under his breath.

"You can say that again," Jack agreed.

"Hush, you two." Tooth scolded. "Aster, Gabriel; pause what you're doing. I can feel this will be important."

The two "artistes" sighed, set down their tools, and turned to face the Tooth Faery. "Alright," Bunny said, "We're paying attention. Let's get this over with. Ah've got a lot to do before Easter."

Tooth shook her head, but started up the memories for all to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is late. I had minor writers' block, as well as Spring Break. I was on the road. Friday from 10 am to 7:45 pm. Saturday we left at 9:30 am and drove til 7. We reached Florida and spent the week for Spring Break. I literally just got out of the car and into my room and immediately opened up Safari to post this for y'all. I finished it around midnight when my dad kept driving into rumble strips, scaring me.

This chapter is longer than any other chapter (according to my word count ~2500) so far as an apology for its lateness. Also, shout out to loubega for inspiring me to write more. I was distracted by Florida malls, house shopping, exhaustion, and Disney World, Orlando. Anyways, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A mystic voice rasped in a muffled voice, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"James!" a female voice screeched, "Harry is not allowed on that broom! How could you let Sirius buy him that for his first birthday. He's one, Potter!" This woman stomped over to the man she was yelling at. Her hair, which was a fiery red, matched her temper. "We talked about this!"

"Lily-love," James replied in a humble and hesitant tone, "I was watching him carefully, and I was right beside him, holding onto the training broom." James tried explaining his way out of a lecture. He failed completely.

"Don't you 'Lily-love' me, James Charlus Potter! You know I was very explicit in my reasons for not letting Harry fly on that broom!"

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Pa'foo'!" A little black-haired, green-eyed boy exclaimed happily. "Moo'y!" Two young men, one with long black tresses, and the other with short sandy hair, both grinned at the boy who was their godson. "B'oom fie!" The little boy held up an action figure sitting on a broom, stuck together. "Fie, fie!" He chanted, letting go and watching it soar.

"Siri, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The sandy haired one asked.

"Remus! Our Harry is using magic!" 'Siri' enthused. He picked up 'Harry' and hugged him tight. "I'm so proud," he said, setting down the child. "They grow up so fast." He wiped a fake tear from his eye.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"F'ed! G'or!" Harry called out. "Wh're 're yoo!" The boy was only about a year and a few months old. It was September and the Twins' older brothers were off at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley and Lily had arranged playdates between the younger children, but Harry held no interest towards Ron or Ginny beyond a cursory glance.

"C'me out, c'me out! Wh'rev'r yoo 're!" Harry giggled. The Twins always hid from him and Harry never found him. Harry toddled around, looking under the table, in the pantry, in cupboards. Harry started getting frustrated when he couldn't find his red-heads. "F'ed!" Harry yelled shortly. He started choking up. "G'or!" He shouted again, tears starting to dribble down his ivory cheeks.

Harry sat down solemnly, arms wrapped around his legs. "G'or? F'ed?" He sobbed.

A consistent thumping noise came from the stairs. Two identical red-headed boys, each about three or four years of age, ran down from the set of steps. " 'Arry!" They yelled in unison. " 'Arry, why're you cryin'?" George asked, hugging him. The other, Fred, started petting his hair.

"I can' ev'r find yoo two!" He stuttered over his words. "Yoo hide so well!" More tears were cascading down his face. "I was a'own."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" commanded the man from before, James. He was frantic, hair more disheveled than before. His glasses were askew, and his hazel eyes were wide in fear for his family.

Lily ran up the stairs with Harry. There was a safe Apparition point in his closet, and only there. She heard the door downstairs bust open with a slam against the wall, some yelling, then a green light flashed. It was followed by a thud. Lily's eyes overflowed with tears, knowing that James was dead.

She shoved open the closet door as footsteps started up the stairs. She concentrated on the three Ds, turned on her foot, and...nothing happened. She tried again but still did not disappear from the Apparition point. She hurried her infant son back to his crib and went for her last resort.

"Terra, Ignis, Aqua, all three.  
Elements of astral, I summon thee.  
Earth by Divinity, Divinity by Earth,  
give the enemy the power to see.  
The strength of the elements by my side,  
no rules magic shall my child abide.  
Now when my enemy meets his downfall,  
this spell will have no power left at all.  
In no way shall this spell reverse,  
or place upon Harry any curse.  
So mote it be."

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." Voldemort demanded, offering the red headed woman a chance. But Lily, being a mother, cared more for her child than for her own life.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

"Stand aside and I will let you live. This is my last warning. Give me the child." Yet again, she did not listen.  
"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " Lily screamed one last time.

Voldemort sighed. "Avada Kedavra!" He snapped; the woman had had her chance. Heck, she'd had two, an unheard of offer from the Dark Lord. He had promised Severus that he would try to spare the woman. It was her fault she didn't take his offer.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort whispered reverently. "How would you like to become my heir?" He hissed comfortingly at the child's terrified face.

"Mummy? Mummy wake up?" He whimpered, looking over the side of his crib. "Not funny Mummy!" He shouted. "Get up! Getupgetupgetup!" He chanted madly. When his mummy didn't get up his sat and sobbed. He couldn't remember ever being ignored before.

"Child," Voldemort murmured, "Come here. You will be fine." He held his hands out to pick up Harry, and the boy, not realizing the snake-man was his parents' murderer, reached out to the stranger. The moment their hands touched, an odd light exploded between them, throwing "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" away from the boy. The Dark Lord's body disintegrated as his spirit became corporeal and a lightning bolt scar appeared on the child's forehead.

"P'ank?" Harry asked the settling dust.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mu'y!" Screamed a small whale. "Won't!" He kicked and struggled and screamed and sobbed.

"It's alright, Dinky Duddydums. Mummy won't let that nasty thing stay in your room. Why don't you pick out where he sleeps?" The child's mother asked, trying to appease him.

Freak stared morosely at the wall, only vaguely listening. He sat on the floor with one of his cousin's broken toys, playing quietly. "D're," the overweight boy muttered around his fist, pointing with the other at the cupboard under the stairs.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Idiot boy," Aunt Petunia's voice echoed in his ears, combining with the ringing and pounding. Freak sat clutching his head in pain. It was Christmas Eve but Freak was sitting out on the back steps. He was three years old and had been doing the breakfast. However, being only three, the child had burned the bacon. The Dursleys hadn't been happy.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Freak stood behind a tree, watching Dudley and the other children collect Easter eggs. The heavy boy kept stealing eggs from the other kids, but they didn't say anything. He scared them. Freak turned away from the scene, not wanting to feel that aching pang in his heart that he felt whenever he saw other children having a happy life, being normal and loved.

Freak barely remembered life before the Dursleys; he had been with them for nearly a year and a half. He had the impression of red hair, green eyes and a hug. He supposed that was his Mum. He'd snuck into the attic once and looked through his Aunt's old scrapbooks. His Mum was named Lily and she was as pretty as her name. He also remembered wild black hair, silver glasses and a flying feeling. That had to be his dad, because who else would he get his hair from?

Freak shook away his thoughts. Easter was supposed to be a joyous time, but he was only depressing himself. He looked up as he shuffled through the crowd of parents eagerly awaiting their children, making sure to avoid Vernon and Petunia.

"Mate, why aren't you getting any eggs?" He heard an adult say. He was not from Britain, as told by his differing accent. Australian, then, Harry supposed. "Mate?" Freak ignored the voice. The man was obviously new in town; the other parents would set him 'straight' soon enough.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mummy!" Dudley shouted. "Mummy, my tooth fell out!" Aunt Petunia didn't come running, as was usual when Dudley shouted for her. "Mummy!"

"Mummy's busy, darling," she answered. "Come outside. I'm gardening."

"Make Freak do it! I want you NOW!" Dudley stomped and huffed, the sure signs of an oncoming temper tantrum.

"Okay, okay," Petunia replied. "Boy, outside now!" Her voice became sharper, harsher, as she ordered her nephew around. He did as he was told.

That night, Freak crept out of his cupboard. He'd been sent to bed with no dinner because he had tracked dirt into Aunt Petunia's spotless kitchen. As he opened the refrigerator, Freak heard the back door creak open nearly silently. He'd ducked into a lower cabinet and peeked out from its crack.

A small green, blue, orange and yellow birdlike critter flew in from the slightly open door. Freak watched as its wings fluttered like a hummingbird's. The creature carried a ten pence coin. It disappeared up the stairs and Freak waited for it to return. A minute later, it returned minus the coin but carrying a tooth.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Christmas Day was tomorrow, and Freak was yet again on the streets the night before. He was a Freak; he didn't deserve family or a kindness. Sure he was four, but he was already a 'bad egg' because of his parents' genes, apparently. So now, midnight, he sat in the gazebo in the town green.

Freak stared at the houses on the main road surrounding the Green. The children all slept safe and warm in their beds. They dreamt of happy things, and eagerly awaited Santa's presents.

But Freak had none of that. He was icy cold, with only a thin blanket he'd stolen for warmth. He couldn't fall asleep; he had to be on his guard come morning so the adults didn't find him. And because he was a freak, he would not be getting any Christmas presents.

Freak heard a snort, a thud, then a skid. "Shostakovich!" A heavily accented voice grunted. It sounded like it was on a rooftop, just across from where Freak was sat in the Green. If he squinted, he supposed he could make out giant figures on the house. Maybe it was Santa; maybe it was just a neighbor making Christmas real for his kids who didn't deserve anything.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Jack!" Gabriel yelled. "Jack, where are you?" He looked around. It was nearing curfew and they were playing hide and seek, but Gabe needed to go. He wanted to say goodbye to Jack, especially because it was the end of March, and it was still snowing. Jack had to leave before anyone got too suspicious.

"Jack!" He called again. "You know that we both have to go! I want a hug before you leave." Gabe sat in the snow. "I'm going to sit here until you come and give me a hug. You know what will happen if I get back past curfew, Jack," he added when the Winter Spirit stayed hidden.

"Aw, Gabe... Did you really need to pull that one out on me?" Jack Frost pouted innocently, or as innocent as the mischievous teen could act. Gabriel glared. "Fine, fine," Jack muttered appeasingly, "Give us a hug, then." He held his arms out, and Gabe snuggled into the comforting cold.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jack," Gabriel sniffled into the boy's cloak. "Be sure to hurry back."

Jack pulled away and knelt so he could stare right into Gabe's eyes. "Hey, I promise I'll be back. And before winter hits, too. I'll visit. And on your birthday and all the holidays. And remember..."

"You're always here," Gabriel recited, pointing at his heart. "I know, I know. But you can't protect me from my heart."

"Well," Jack shifted uncertainly, "you could always ask the Wind to bring me if you need me. She likes you and she sometimes listens to you when I'm not around. I'm sure she'd do anything to protect you."

"That's a good idea!" Gabe said in surprise. He hugged Jack tight once again. "You're so smart...big brother."

Jack started in shock. He had called Gabriel his little brother before, but never had Gabe returned the sentiment. "...You too, little brother." Jack smiled.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Jack~" Gabriel shouted in a sing-song tone. "I know you're here! It's snowing in July! You came back!" Gabe stared around their grove. "Jack?"

The grove was totally silent. The Wind did not sing in the trees, chorusing with the birds and rustling leaves. The Grove was empty of all life. "Ja-AHHH!" Someone had shoved a hand over his eyes. Gabriel shoved the hand away and turned to stare at his attacker. "Jack!" He grinned, pulling the teen to himself. Their embrace was desperate and joyous.

"Hey Gabe! You've grown," the spirit observed. "Nice scream, by the way."

"Jack, that's not funny."

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Gabe cried out.

Jack smiled sadly at his little brother, then looked around. Straw was piled around the stable. He piled a bit of it in a corner of the cage, layering his shirt on top, then ushered Gabriel into the pile. The teen covered the boy with the deerskin cloak, then more hay, leaving a hole for Gabe to get air. Then he leaned against the hay, shirtless, covering the obvious breathing spot from sight.

"Jack, I'm hungry. Do we have any food?" Gabe's stomach was pained with hunger. He hadn't eaten for three days, not that his big brother knew.

"I've got a cookie, but that's it. Here," Jack replied, and Gabriel ate small bites of the oatmeal treat. He was still cold and hungry. It was all his fault, all because he wanted to go on an adventure with his brother.


End file.
